


no more secrets - johnny beecher

by penaltbox



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: College Hockey, F/M, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penaltbox/pseuds/penaltbox
Kudos: 2





	no more secrets - johnny beecher

“We have to get going,” you giggle as his arms come around you from behind, kissing your neck. 

Johnny was hands down the sweetest boy you’d ever dated. But the thing was, you hadn’t told anyone yet that it was actually happening. You’d been together a few months now but you both agreed to wait a little bit to see if it would work out or if you were better off as friends. So you held that piece of information back and picked on each other playfully in public instead. 

He rests his chin on your shoulder, meeting your eyes in the bathroom mirror, “mmm, no we don’t. Let’s just stay in tonight and hang out.”

You smile, softly saying, “I wish we could, baby. You know they’d come looking for us though. Who stays in on a Friday night when you don’t have a game?”

He fake pouts, but stands up fully, kissing your head as he walks back into your room, “okay, well when you get grumpy later because you’re tired I’m not carrying you back here!”

You laugh, knowing he was right about that one, but if you pouted he’d give you a piggyback ride. You finish getting ready and walk back into your room, smiling when you find him sitting at your desk. He looks up, taking you in and groaning a little.

“Babe, this isn’t fair. Look how cute you look,” he holds his hand out for you to take, pulling you closer. 

You step between his legs, shaking your head, “I’m not wearing anything special. I went for comfy tonight. You’re such a dork.”

He scoffs, leaning up to kiss you. You press your lips a little harder to his, taking it in while you can. He pulls back, but kisses the corner of your mouth and cheek as well before letting you go.

“Get them while you can,” you say, grabbing his hand, “but we really need to go.”

He sighs but knows you’re right. So you head out, making your way across campus with him and hoping you don’t run into anyone you both know. You give him a soft smile before you guys head into the hockey house, kissing him quickly. 

“No way, you two showed up at the same time? Are you guys sick?” Will Lockwood is quick to yell as soon as you step into the house. 

Of course he was the first one to catch you both. He had a knack for being the loudest person in the room and he was making sure everyone knew who had walked through the front door. And you’d walked in together, no less. 

“I swear he’s following me, Will. Call off the dogs. I can walk myself across campus,” you joke, looking back at Johnny. 

He laughs, shaking his head, “you wish I’d follow you around. You’d probably love that.”

You playfully roll your eyes, heading to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Johnny follows, but makes sure to stay a few steps behind as he greets different people. It’s easy not to lose him in a crowd. He’s tall enough for you to almost always see, which calmed you down when there were this many people in one place. 

Luckily Cam, Jack Becker, and a few girls you knew were all in the kitchen so you quickly start a conversation with them. Johnny makes his way in, poking your side as he passes go grab his own drink. It makes you flinch a little as you swat at his hand, trying not to smile.

Cam smirks, looking over your shoulder, “you two need to fuck and get it over with.”

You blush, quickly looking back at the boy who’d just brushed past you. He heard the same statement and turns to look at his teammate. He’s got a hard look on his face, but you just barely shake your head at him which he luckily notices. 

“Excuse me? Little out of line there, York,” he frowns, not making it a bigger deal since he could tell you wanted to let it blow over. 

Cam laughs, not even caring that Johnny seemed annoyed by it. One of the girls in the group, who you were pretty sure Cam had been with on a semi-regular basis by now, gives you an apologetic smile. 

“He’s a little crude, but I think he means what we’re all thinking. You guys flirt all the time. You sure you don’t like him?” She asks, much more subtly than Cam. 

She’s also kind enough to say it just to you rather than the group of people standing around. You shrug, trying to make it sound like it’s not such a big deal. You and Johnny hadn’t talked about how you wanted to bring it up to the group just yet.

Johnny comes up next to you then, hooking his arm around your neck, and faking a choke hold. You laugh, gently pushing him off, but he only loosens his grip as he leaves his arm around your shoulders. You put your arm around his waist naturally, hoping it goes under the radar.

Becker gives you a look though, quirking an eyebrow at what he’s seeing. He’d become like an older brother to you over the course of the school year and sometimes that was really great. Right now it wasn’t as awesome because you knew he knew better. He could tell there was something going on. He was nice enough to keep quiet though. For now. 

You more or less stay glued to Johnny’s side for the night and little digs are thrown here and there about the two of you among other pieces of conversation. You naturally felt the need to pick on each other despite everyone else already doing that job, trying to make people think things were still how they’d been all year.

The group manages to grow somehow and there’s people talking that you’re not familiar with. It makes you want to leave, but then someone pokes fun of Johnny a little too hard, saying he was ‘too soft’ to ever get a girl anyways and it sparks something in you. 

“Or he just knows how to be a decent fucking person. What’s wrong with that? Not everyone wants to treat girls like shit the way you seem to have no problem doing,” you spout off, glaring at the guy. 

He wasn’t even on the team so you’re not sure how he got there. The few people in the area all stare for a second, but instead of fighting back the guy just laughs. You want to hit him for being such an ass.

“Good luck, Beech. She seems like a nightmare,” the guy says, walking off into the crowd before anyone can say another word. 

You look up at Johnny, seeing his jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists. You gently reach over, touching his arm. 

“Hey, let it go. I don’t give a shit what he said,” you say, hoping he’s listening rather than only seeing red. 

He looks down at you and his expression softens almost instantly. Will even keeps quiet about that one, averting his eyes while you keep your hand on Johnny’s arm. 

Things settle back in once Cam makes a joke about being too sober for that kind of issue and the playful teasing returns. Someone makes a comment about how the guy shouldn’t be pissing off a hockey team and that gets people laughing quite a bit.

Johnny turns on you at one point, a smirk on his face as he says, “well at least I didn’t call someone when I had a nightmare and woke up at 3am.”

Your jaw drops over that. He swore he’d never pick on you for it. He’d told you he wanted you to call whenever you needed him or even just needed someone to talk to before you guys were an official thing.

You know you shouldn’t but your lips are moving faster than your brain when you say, “at least I didn’t drop my ice cream because a truck horn scared me.”

“Babe, don’t tell them that one. That was so embarrassing,” he groans, placing his hand on your hip. 

You both freeze as you realize what had been said. Your heads whip to the group where all the boys are whistling and hollering about what just happened. It turns to static more or less, just a general loud noise as you look up at Johnny, hoping he’ll control the situation.

“So you guys are a thing!” One of the girls throws out and it’s somehow heard over the chaos the boys have started. 

He nods and you think he’s going to make a comment, but he opts to lean down and kiss you rather than speaking up. This only causes the boys to get louder as he parts your lips, your arms wrapping around his shoulders as he leans you back a little. 

You hadn’t kissed him this deeply a ton of times yet and here he was, his tongue in your mouth in front of half his teammates. You know your face is bright red when he finally pulls back, but it’s worth it. You weren’t hiding anymore and you were more than happy about that. 

Becker has a serious look on his face then and he steps towards Johnny, his voice even but serious, “you do not hurt her, Beecher. I’ll make sure you don’t play another game for the rest of the time I go here if you do.”

Johnny nods and sticks his hand out, shaking Jack’s. You can’t help but smile at them both. You had people who looked out for you and honestly cared about you. On top of that you wouldn’t have to hide who your boyfriend was anymore, even if the way people found out was a little unconventional. 

Maybe college was going to be the best four years of your life after all.


End file.
